


Desk Duty

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Oral Sex, bottom!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Everybody thought Newt's crush on the Director was really cute. Nobody suspected that what they really had was way beyond a crush.





	Desk Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> D - you inspire the worst (best) in us all.

It was well known that Newt would often go to Percival’s office to stash his case there while he worked down inside. He said he felt safe there. Nobody wanted to comment on the light blush that dusted Newt’s cheeks as he said that as having a crush on the director was no mocking matter, everyone had been there at some point. What nobody realised was that while Newt did stash his case in Percival’s office he didn’t always go down there. Nor were his feelings as simple as an unrequited crush like everyone assumed. Over the months Newt and Percival had cultivated a friendship that blossomed into a sordid romance which they couldn’t leave at home. Instead they had stolen moments in Percival’s office. Sometimes it was just a second long hug, nothing more than a quick squeeze or arms around the other’s shoulder or waist. Other times it was a more teasing touch of wandering hands grasping playfully at the other while they nipped and kissed. Then there were perhaps Percival’s favourite moments where the thrill of it was almost as heady as the act itself.

What nobody knew was that under the vast expanse of Percival’s desk there was a dildo charmed to the modesty panel. Most of the time it was charmed small and sterile but a silent gesture could have it grow and writhe in the most sinful of ways. It was vaguely based off a dire wolf with a knot but also had the barbs of a nundu and the dexterity and length of a swooping evil. Percival and Newt had a lot of fun designing it and refining it together.

Perhaps Percival’s favourite moments were when Newt slipped into his office quietly and put his case in the corner, tied up with a bit of string. He’d then saunter closer to the desk and pull Percival’s face round for a kiss. While Percival watched he’d shimmy out of his trousers and underwear, on some occasions he’d leave his shirt on but mostly he’d leave his clothes in a pile by the drawers of the desk. Percival would get a lovely display of his lean body as Newt twirled and showed off before nudging Percival out of the way. They worked silently, Percival pulled to the side while Newt clambered under the desk and pulled Percival’s chair back to where it had been. If somebody walked into the office they wouldn’t have a clue what was going on under the desk. The most they could hear is a soft sigh which was easy to dismiss.

Under the desk Percival’s hand gestured for the toy to grow a little, just enough for Newt to push back onto and be content with the gentle stretch. They liked to take their time, work their way up to Newt softly panting as the knot held him in place. There were days where Percival would keep Newt tied to his desk with the knot, torment him with spelling the dildo to mercilessly twist in him but not enough to let him cum. Only enough to repeatedly bring him to the edge and make his cock leak until Newt was begging.

“I told you sweet thing, you can’t cum until you get me off,” he reminded Newt who would softly whine. When Percival finally took pity on Newt he pulled his cock out of his trousers and let Newt suck him. And if he felt exceptionally cruel then he’d move his chair back just a little so Newt would have to reach and the knot would pull and stretch his hole just the way Newt loved it. Usually Newt moaned his thanks at being allowed to suck on Percival. On one memorable occasion when an auror had barged in in a panic about a case they were working on Newt had all but dozed off, hole filled by a gently pulsating dildo, Percival’s cock in his mouth and fingers in his hair. He’d looked so sheepish when Percival stroked his face to wake him that Percival wanted to keep him there forever. Instead he had let the toy shrink and pulled Newt into his lap, sat him on his cock and let Newt hold onto the edge of his desk as he fucked him. That was the time they discovered that no matter the spell, a cum stain can never quite be fully removed from an official report.

The time Percival had left Newt under his desk, knot firmly full and the dildo mercilessly pulsating in him had been a memorable one. Percival had only intended to go and get a coffee for him and a glass of water for Newt but an auror had waylaid him for 20 minutes and he couldn’t excuse himself. By the time he’d rushed back to his office Newt had tears of frustration running down his cheek.

“Please can I cum?” he’d begged. All modicum of manners forgotten Percival had knelt by Newt and kissed his tears away.

“Whenever you’d like,” he’d whispered in Newt’s ear and spelled the dildo to focus on bringing Newt off while the knot grew and shrank without a discernible pattern. Percival had kissed Newt’s breathy moans away and held him through the aftershocks until the knot shrank and Newt had collapsed into his arms. He’d carried Newt down into his case that afternoon and fussed over him in favour of doing any actual work – not that anybody actually noticed.

The best part of it all was that at the end of the day, even if Newt had just quietly worked on his manuscript down in his case rather than indulge in one of their fantasies they still got to go home together. In the privacy of their own home they didn’t need to hide, Newt could cry out as loudly as he wanted while Percival could appreciate the way his body accepted any toy or cock he offered. Percival could touch, kiss and praise as freely as he wanted to, take his time fucking Newt thoroughly as they took their pleasure from each other. So while the office romance was fun, the prospect of discovery heightened their arousal, the best parts were still kept for the home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, tumblr is still a thing - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
